Gods
The Gods are the most powerful fighters of your army. They will defend your bases whenever you are inactive and be your strongest fighters while raiding other bases. The very first god every player receives is Heracles. Afterwards, you need to summon new gods, which can be done via a Divine Altar. This building is also necessary to station gods to your base or to appoint ones to your army. Gods overview During the tutorial, you will receive your first god. From then on, you will be able to acquire new gods and heroes that you will be able to level up, enhance or even convert through Rebirth! All of this can be done from the "Gods" menu on the left of your screen. Your gods and heroes will be shown here, listed by name and star level. You will also be able to see in a glimpse each god's: *Level *Skill and its level *Whether this god is appointed to joining your army or guarding your city. From there, you will also be able to summon new gods, consult the Divine Index, check the amount of Awakening Stones (greenish stone icon on the right) and Awoken Souls (thunder, helmet,eye, wing icons) you have. Please note there is a limited room in your gods inventory, but this can be easily augmented using comets (100 Comets will buy you ten slots). God Info From the main page, tapping on a god will open a new window where are displayed a bigger version of the god's card, his 3D model, a background text and stats distributed through three thumbnails. The card displays the faction of the god (see below in "Types of Gods"), the star level of the god, main statistics including the skill, the level, EXP progression through current level and type of god (see below as well). There are different types of gods in the game. You can tell their faction thanks to their icon and into the role they are taking in your army. Below the card is explained how the god can be obtained. The Skill thumbnail details the god's skill name, level and detailed effect. Please note that the skill effects will be automatically updated as the skill level rises. The Enhance Skill button will bring you to the Enhance Skill screen. Here, you will have the opportunity to increase your god's skill level. The process is the following one: tap on a god on the right side of the screen in order to put it in the "Dissolve" box. A chance for the target skill to increase will be displayed (composed of a base chance + a chance depending on the star difference between gods), along with a cost in Ambrosia. One key factor here is to Dissolve gods that are as close as possible in terms of star level to the target god, the best being as many stars. This way, you will get the highest chances to get one more skill level. Note that even if you fail in your Skill Enhancement attempt, your base chance will increase until next success by a tenth of the non base percentage chance, ie. if you had 4+50% chance enhancing and yet it failed, your base chance of 4%, will rise to 9% (4 + (50/10)= 9). Stats thumbnail will display Health, Damage per second, Range, Attack Speed (in seconds), Move Speed and Max Level the god can reach. Like skill effects, these stats will be updated as level increase, or if some Relics modify these stats in any way, just like Partnerships. Note that when comparing your own god to the one in the Divine Index, you might find a difference. This is because the Divine Index takes any bonus available into account to provide those Stats (including Partnerships and Awakening). Partnerships consist in different bonuses that the god will receive once you have gathered the listed gods and maxed them out, meaning raising them to max level and max skill level. In the example of Samael, he would be marked as Maxed when reaching own level and skill level 40 and having Sanguine Rebirth skill at 7. It is important to remember that the game will check maxed god list in your Divine Index, NOT in your current list of gods. So if for one reason or another you got rid of a maxed out god, it will still be taken into account for Partnership purposes. Level Up To improve your gods you can level them up using Elixirs. Whenever you level up your god their stats improve a little bit. However, every god has a maximum level (30 for 1*-5*, 40 for 6* and 50 for 7*). Afterwards you can not improve them anymore. Thing to note: The God EXP needed to level up increases with the amount of Stars for the same God level. E.g. to get a 3-Star God to level 10 takes less EXP than getting a 7-Star God to level 10. Best skills: There are many different skills, almost all being very useful in some situations. In general healing and skills dealing damage to enemy gods or defense are very important when you attack. When you defend, the skills that deal area of effect damage to enemy troops are often the best. Rebirth Rebirth is the action of using a Rebirth of equal level to the god's star-level in order to obtain another god of same star-level. This new god will have the same star value, but with level and skill reset (so be careful). The Rebirth function can be used as soon as you own a god with at least 4 Stars. You can only obtain new gods with the same amount of stars. Rebirth stones are available as 5-stars, 6-stars and 7-stars. Grand Rebirth During the Grand Rebirth Event limited edition Gods are waiting for you! You can obtain an exclusive 7-Star God by using Rebirth during this event. Your personal success rate will increase with each attempt until you get this(!) God. Note: Your success rate will be saved for this God. If you did not receive him / her during this event, you will start during the next event with the saved tries. Fusion of two 6-Star Gods will not be counted as a rebirth. Example: You tried to get Hades during the event in May, you've tried it five times. In June you will start with the saved five tries and the next rebirth will be counted as number six. After numerous tries you will see inside of the rebirth popup, as you can see above, a counter that will display you how many tries are left to get this God with a guarantee of 100%. This does not mean, that you can not receive this God earlier. Dissolve Elixirs are extremely useful, as they help leveling up gods very fast. Dissolving will help provide you these elixirs by distilling the essence of any god. The more stars the god has, the more elixirs the dissolution will give you, a god providing as many Elixirs as he had stars (i.e. a 4 stars god's dissolution will give 4 Elixirs). If a God has reached his maximum level, or has had its Skill enhanced, it cannot be dissolved in this fashion. Gods with more than 4 Stars can also not be dissolved. Note: the first dissolution every day is free, but the following ones will cost an increasing amount of comets. Evolution Requirements to evolve a God: #Obtain any two Gods with the same amount of stars. #Both Gods need to be on max level. #Both Gods need to have their Skills fully-enhanced. #Both Gods need to be fully healed. #Both Gods can NOT be appointed or stationed at a temple. Things to note: #The cost shown on the right does not include the cost for leveling up your Gods and enhancing their Skill. #You can use any Gods with the same amount of stars to evolve them, they don't have to be the same God. #The God you get as a result has one star more than the ones used for Evolution. #The new God is chosen on a random basis. Awakening Awakening is the ultimate state a God can reach, and its ultimate level of power. In order to do so, you need: # a maxed out 7-star God (meaning maximum level, and maximum skill). # Then, get to your God List and open this god Info page. Along with the Skill, Stats and Partnerships thumbnails, you will find another one called "Awakening". It will show you what will be the benefits of this awakening, along with a button named the same. # When you press the button, you will get to the Awakening window. You will have to dissolve another 7-star god (any level) plus pay 80 Awakening stones and 150.000 Lunar drops. Once all this is done, then you will receive your Awakened version of your God. How to get good Gods fast *Evolve your Gods to better stars. *Get some 6* and 7* rebirths from mystic chest. *You get a very good 5* God called Ares first time you spend money on the game. *At level 50 and 60 you get an offer to buy a 6* God for 2888 comets. Save your comets for this! see also Divine Index Category:Gods Category:Gameplay